The Delivery Guy
by readbetweenthesigns
Summary: *One Shot* A totally shameless, smut driven tale. Puck works as a delivery driver, part of his job is placing the items of furniture wherever the customer desires and putting the piece together. What happens when he delivers to one of Lima's desperate housewives? Rated M because Fanfiction doesn't go any higher.


**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: "Keep your mind on your work, keep your mind on your...oh crap..."**

"Again?" Puck asked as he checked the name and address on the delivery sheet. "Oh God. I wonder if she'll have any underwear on today," he muttered to himself, checking the instructions on the advice note. "Surprise, surprise," he almost groaned, "deliver to site of customer's choosing, assemble. Fuck it, this job is so not worth it," he sighed, climbing behind the wheel of the delivery truck.

Puck twisted and turned his wedding ring nervously round and round on his finger as he waited for the customer to answer the door. "Hi," the woman's husky said, bringing Puck out of his reverie.

Puck's body went into overdrive the instant he opened his eyes and saw her standing in front of him, almost naked, a sheer, see-through, white shift covering the tiniest, tiniest white bikini that he'd ever seen. God her skin looked like it glowed, it was sun-kissed, radiant. Fuck, she looked amazing. "You are a married man, Puckerman, a married man with a wonderful wife, a beautiful wife, a wife who would remove your balls for even winking at another woman," he reminded himself as he coughed, cleared his throat before he attempted to speak. "Delivery for you," he said, his voice betraying how affected by her he was.

"I've been expecting you," she breathed, sounding more like Marilyn Monroe than a housewife from Lima, Ohio.

"I'm sure you have," Puck muttered, scowling. "Where do you want this?" he asked, indicating the large package he was probably going to have to haul up the stairs.

"First door on the right," she confirmed, pointing up the stairs, leaning forward to brush her breasts against the arm that bulged with muscles as Puck picked up the large carton. "Oooh," she sighed and looked at Puck with lust in her eyes.

"I just need to get my tools," Puck said as he placed the package carefully in the middle of the room he'd been directed to.

"I think maybe you can manage with this tool," the woman said suggestively, her hand cupping and teasing Puck's tingling balls. Puck gulped, his feet felt glued to the floor. Puck trembled slightly as she sank to her knees in front of him. Every time. She did this every damn time. He should be used to it by now. Seven deliveries in two weeks. Every time. Puck sucked in a huge breath as her lips closed around him and he felt the familiar suction, the swirl of her tongue on his superheated, hard as nails flesh. Puck couldn't help the twitch of his hips as he pressed further into her mouth, his fingers speared through her hair, he panted as he looked down, watched her lips slide along his length, watched her cheeks bulge then hollow, bulge then hollow. She looked up and grinned as she slurped on his balls, her hand pumping up and down on his erection.

Puck allowed himself to be led - by the dick - to the window seat and sat down heavily, lifting his hips to assist in the removal of his pants and boxers. He watched her golden head bend further over to suck him deep into her mouth, almost touching the back of her throat. Puck pulled her up and helped her sit astride him, he thrust his fingers under the tiny strip of damp, white fabric and into her hot, wet body. She stemmed a squeal, held it in, her body clamped around his fingers as if she was trying to crush them, the two middle fingers of his left hand, she felt his ring catch the tender skin at her entrance. Puck pushed harder, wiggling his fingers inside her, with a grunt his mouth latched on to the pulse hammering in her throat. It wasn't enough, it was never going to be enough, not for either of them. "Fuck me," she growled, her hands gripping into the bulging muscles of his shoulders. "Fuck me hard," she demanded. Puck didn't say a word, he roared, he stood up and walked the few steps to the bed with her clamped to him like a spider monkey, he dropped her to the bed, his dick still deep inside her, he didn't falter, he slammed into her, rammed in and out of her, he yanked her leg up, his fingers digging into her thigh. Puck grunted, his body bowed, thrusting so far into her, he knew he was almost there, almost, almost...

Puck felt her tighten around him, felt the clench of her inner muscles as she clamped down. He pulled back, pulled out of her, he yelled as he jerked to completion, spraying all over her boobs, her neck, her face. Puck slumped forward on top of her, sucking in huge gulping breaths, he felt like his head was going to explode or something.

Puck stood up and fastened his pants. He didn't say a word as he left the room, ran down the stairs and straight out of the door to the truck. "That was quick," Puck's boss said when he returned to the warehouse. "I thought building that piece would've taken longer," he commented, impressed at how efficient Puck was when doing these home installations.

"Is there anything more for me today?" Puck asked with barely a nod to acknowledge his boss' comments.

"Nope, that's it, you've got a seven piece bedroom set to deliver and build up tomorrow though, customer's expecting you bright and early," he said with a half smile. "Go home to that beautiful bride of yours," he advised with a wave towards the door. "How long have you been married now?" he asked with a grin.

"Four months," Puck replied and felt a flush of guilt creep up his face.

"And how pregnant is she?" his boss teased.

"Six months," Puck admitted with an embarrassed roll of his eyes. "Yeah I know, you'd think we'd have learned our lesson, right?" he said with a self-mocking grin. "See you tomorrow," he added with a wave as he left the office to clock out and head off home.

"Hi," Quinn sighed as Puck came through the door, her hands stole around his neck, her lips seeking his. "Mmmm," she moaned. "We have missed you," she teased a little, brushing her rounded tummy against him.

"I missed you too," Puck murmured then thrust his fingers into her hair, holding her against him, his mouth devouring hers, his tongue thrust into her mouth, thrust in and out, in and out.

"God, I love you," Quinn groaned as they broke apart to take in air. "I would love to finish this," she said as she cupped him through his pants, "but you still have that dresser to build up. Any other customer might have complained that they'd paid for installation as well as delivery," she teased.

"Hey, you got something way better than an installation," Puck reminded Quinn with a grin as he bent and sucked at her tender throat. "And if you don't stop buying furniture just so that I can deliver and install it, we're going to end up on an episode of hoarders," he added, grinning even more.

"But I love the delivery guy fantasy," Quinn pouted. "Plus you get a fantastic discount," she reminded him. "The nursery's almost complete, we just need a few more things, do you think maybe we could just keep it going for a few more weeks?" she asked with a flirty smile. Puck didn't reply, he didn't need to, the grin and the wink was enough, Quinn knew that her fantasy wasn't quite done with just yet then maybe they could work out a pool boy fantasy or something, maybe she could get Puck a fireman's uniform, mmmmm, fireman's uniform, now _that_ would be some fantasy...


End file.
